<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s Past is Prologue by Calzonafan2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977605">What’s Past is Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014'>Calzonafan2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after finishing chemo, Vanessa tells Charity that she needs to leave for a bit to help her mum after her stepfather’s death. But as weeks turn into months and Vanessa gets more and more distant, might there be more going on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October, 2020</p><p>Charity got home from closing up the beer garden to find Vanessa, sitting on the sofa, staring off into space.</p><p>“Babe, everything okay?”</p><p>Vanessa startled a bit as she turned towards Charity, but took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m fine. It’s my mum actually. Or rather, my stepfather.”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“He died.” Vanessa said.</p><p>”Oh Ness.” Charity dumped her bag on the floor by the couch and settled in next to Vanessa, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>”It was Covid. There isn’t going to be a funeral, but my mum is kind of in pieces.”</p><p>”Serves her right, after not even bothering to pop in for so much as a visit while you were battling cancer.”</p><p>Vanessa shrugged, “Well, that isn’t really on her since I never exactly mentioned it.”</p><p>“Vanessa!”</p><p>“Believe me, it was for the best, for everyone. But I’m thinking I should go and be with her right now.”</p><p>Charity sighed, “Course. Let me ring Chas in the morning to figure out the schedule, and I can go with you.”</p><p>“Actually, I was hoping you could watch the kids. My mum, she isn’t exactly…”</p><p>“Not even our Johnny?” Charity asked.</p><p>“Maybe once he’s an adult. But toddlers are definitely not her thing. You should have heard her the last time I was there. Although, it’s probably for the best you didn’t. She is a bit old school, to put it mildly.”</p><p>“Sounds a right gas.”</p><p>Vanessa smiled softly, ”She’s a right something, but she is me mum.”</p><p>Charity nodded. Family was family. “How long do you think you’ll be gone?”</p><p>“A month most likely,” Vanessa shared and braced herself.</p><p>“A full month?!”</p><p>“Maybe two if I’m being honest. She has never been on her own in her entire life. My stepfather handled all of the finances. I expect there’s a lot that will need to be handled.”</p><p>“You’ve barely finished chemo,” Charity argued.</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“Not if she expects you to take care of her 24/7 you won’t be.”</p><p>“I can handle it.” Vanessa said firmly. ”I promise, I won’t over do it. Besides, having me gone will ease some of your stress right now,you know it will.”</p><p>“What are you even talking about?”</p><p>“Charity, you spent a week quarantining at the pub after someone with massive allergies sneezed ten feet from ya,” Vanessa began as she took Charity’s hands into her own and rubbed the backs of them soothingly, ”You’ve practically scrubbed your hands raw from all the washing you do. Meanwhile, I’m not allowed to do much of anything yet at the Vets.’</p><p>“You sure I can’t go with you?“</p><p>“Believe me, I wish you could. But you’re needed here at the Pub, and the kids just got back on a regular schedule. I don’t want to pull them off of it already.“</p><p>“And here I thought you were gearing up to be a proper stay at home misses, kids all washed up into bed every night, homework done, a proper cooked tea every day…“</p><p>“Oi, you. Don’t hold your breath on that one.“</p><p>Charity winked and Vanessa rolled her eyes even as her lips quirked up in a soft smile.</p><p>“You know, you’re gonna owe me quite a bit,” Charity teased, “Two months full-time on my own with this lot.“</p><p>Vanessa met Charity’s eyes before glancing down to her lips, “I suppose you’re looking for an advance.“</p><p>“You know me very well,“ Charity said before capturing Vanessa’s lips in a scorching kiss and tumbling her back onto the sofa.</p><p>—</p><p>In bed, both of them sated and content, Vanessa snuggled into Charity and planted a kiss on her bare collar bone.</p><p>”Love you.” Vanessa whispered.</p><p>“You do, huh?” Charity teased.</p><p>“You know I do,“ Vanessa murmured with an extra squeeze, not at all worried over any misunderstandings in this particular moment.</p><p>Charity loved Vanessa in all of her various moods, but she was most grateful for the easily affectionate cuddler she was at night.</p><p>“If that’s still the case, then maybe one of these days you might consider saying those words in front of an audience? I mean, you already made me a mum again, least you could do is put a ring on it.”</p><p>Vanessa suddenly sat up and looked down at Charity thoughtfully.</p><p>“I could do that right now.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Not out wedding rings. But, I got it for you awhile ago, I was going to give it to you on our wedding day actually. Let me just..” Vanessa rolled out of bed and headed to her dresser, She pulled out one of her sweater drawers and reached into the back, grabbed the box and turned around towards Charity.</p><p>Charity recognized the fancy box and her eyes went wide, “Is that from?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Charity was stunned, “Ness...”</p><p>“I love you Charity Dingle. So much. We spent three full months locked down together with way too many kids and cancer, and not only didn’t we kill any of them, I think I fell even more in love with you than I was before. And I didn’t think that was possible.“</p><p>“I think you wanted to kill me at least once.”</p><p>“Or twice. But somehow, as awful as it all was. As frightening for so many reasons, I am grateful for the time together. It was even fun. Because of you.”</p><p>Charity nodded. She’d been terrified for obvious reasons, but she’d also had fun. And almost hadn’t wanted it to end. That said, she glanced at the box in Vanessa’s hand.</p><p>“Babe, I love you too and all, but can I see the ring please?”</p><p>Vanessa laughed. “I know you’ve had a bunch of these before. Which is why I took so long. I wanted something that would be special. I really hope you like it.”</p><p>Vanessa opened the box, and the ring was beautiful. It wasn’t a diamond solitaire, but a gorgeous, large emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds.</p><p>“Vanessa,” Charity was well and truly stunned. Her fiancée could be a bit frugal to put it mildly. But this…</p><p>“So, after everything we’ve been through, will you be my wife?“</p><p>“Is it crazy to say that I’venever felt more like one than I already do with you?“</p><p>“Is that a yes?“</p><p>“Yes, it’s a yes you crazy woman, now put it on me already!”</p><p>Vanessa put the ring on Charity’s finger and laughed as Charity wrapped her up in a tight embrace and rolled her back into bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Single Parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Charity helped Vanessa get off to her mum’s and then went to the Pub to work her shift in the Beer Garden. She and Chas were lucky that they had expanded a few years ago, definitely gave them a leg up on the competition, and business, in an appropriately socially distanced fashion, had been booming.</p><p>Carting a load of empties into the pub she made a slight effort to flash her hand in the direction of her cousin.</p><p>“Woah, woah, what is that?”</p><p>“What?“ Charity asked, playing dumb before her smile took hold and she held out her hand for Chas to admire her new ring, “Vanessa gave it to me yesterday.”</p><p>“It’s huge. And bloody gorgeous. She did good. You pick a date yet?“</p><p>Charity frowned slightly, “We decided to wait until we could have people at our wedding without accidentally killing anyone. Kind of dampers the mood, you know?“</p><p>“Fair point. So, what brought this on?“ Chas asked, tapping the ring.</p><p>Charity shrugged, “She said she’s had it for awhile. I didn’t actually give it much thought for once. We bought our wedding rings together. That was enough, you know?”</p><p>Chas shook her head a bit at that one. “You two...so, how much longer is she on house arrest?”</p><p>“She’s actually gone to her Mum’s,“ Charity shared.</p><p>“You’ve let her out of your sight?” Chas asked, surprised.</p><p>“Her stepfather passed away, not much I could do to stop her. And you know, her doctors actually said it would be a few more months before her immune system is back up to normal. And you know we aren’t in the safest profession at the moment. Besides that, it’s killing her that she can’t stick her hands up any cows rears ends.”</p><p>“Just one.”</p><p>“Ha, ha.”</p><p>“You going to survive without her?”</p><p>“It won’t be that long.”</p><p>—-</p><p>Early November</p><p>Charity was about ready to pull out her hair as Johnny and Moses raced around the living room in their underwear, all that she’d managed to get on them before they had escaped the bathroom to act out their game in a larger space.</p><p>“Moses, Johnny, this isn’t funny anymore.“</p><p>Sarah barely glanced up from her phone, “It kind of is.“ she teased.</p><p>“When is Vanessa coming home?“ Noah asked, irritated as he tried to play his game.</p><p>“Clearly not soon enough,“ Charity grumbled before catching Johnny in her arms as he tried to race by.</p><p>“Ha, got you,“ She declared and he giggled even as Moses darted further away.</p><p>“Hey teenage slugs, a bit of help please,“ Charity demanded. Noah rolled his eyes but got up and intercepted his brother, lifting him into his arms and grunted.</p><p>“Ugh, he’s getting heavy.“</p><p>“You’re telling me. Now come on you two, it's time for bed,“ Charity said, and the two little boys both smiled at each other and Charity feared for her sanity and whatever they were planning for the next day.</p><p>—</p><p>Later that night Charity went to bed and pulled out her recent splurge, a new Ipad, and facetimed her partner.</p><p>“Hey Charity,“ Vanessa said cheerily before getting a look at Charity’s tired expression, “Oh, honey, is everything okay?“</p><p>“I look that bad, do I?“ Charity asked.</p><p>“You always look gorgeous,“ Vanessa declared loyally, “But maybe a wee bit knackered.“</p><p>“Those two hellions are going to be the death of me. Babe, I am seriously outnumbered here. And they know it too.“ She muttered.</p><p>Vanessa bit back a smile. “How much chocolate did you give them?“</p><p>“You’re blaming me?!“ Charity asked, vaguely outraged.</p><p>“No blame,“ Vanessa<span class="Apple-converted-space"> said hastily</span>, “Just thought that whatever amount it was, maybe you try cutting in half next time?“ she asked with a soft smile.</p><p>Charity sighed ruefully, “You know me too well.“</p><p>Vanessa smiled at her fiancee and wished she could magically will herself home for the night.</p><p>“You’re doing amazing. Sarah texted to tell me that you got on Noah about his homework and Noah shared that you managed to make a passable tea.“</p><p>“Mum of the year, that’s me alright,“ Charity replied, sarcastic as always.</p><p>“Sounds about right actually,“ Vanessa said softly and Charity sighed.</p><p>“Babe, how much longer do you think this is going to take?“</p><p>“It’s barely been a week.“ Vanessa replied.</p><p>“Well, it feels like a month,“ Charity declared, getting a bit worked up, “I already miss you like crazy. So do the kids. Why else would they be texting you updates?“</p><p>“Sarah needed help with her maths and Noah wanted me to put a word in with you about a party.“</p><p>“See, you’re needed. Surely your Mum can do without you,“ Charity wheedled, as only she could, Vanessa thought ruefully.</p><p>“Her husband just died Charity,“ she reminded.</p><p>“I know,“ Charity grumbled.</p><p>Vanessa smiled fondly before looking intently into the room.</p><p>“What, do I have some massive spot on my face or something?“ Charity demanded.</p><p>“Is the door closed?“ Vanessa asked and Charity began to smile.</p><p>“Ms. Woodfield, whatever did you have in mind?“</p><p>“Make sure it’s locked and you will find out.“</p><p>—-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of long-distance flirting, a small mystery and a surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments extremely appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mid November</p><p>Charity was pulling a pint when her phone lit up and she immediately stopped mid pull, grabbed her phone and headed into the back, not even hearing the  outraged remarks from the punters in the pub awaiting service.</p><p>“Vanessa, where’ve you been?“ Charity demanded. “I was seriously considering sending a search party.“</p><p>Vanessa sighed, and Charity got a clear image in her head of her fiancee’s likely expression of amused exasperation.</p><p>“Charity, we spoke twenty times the day before yesterday, and that’s not even including texts.“</p><p>Charity thought about contesting the number as wildly exaggerated before remembering the numerous questions that had started her Monday with the kids as well as the gossip she had had to share regarding Chas and Paddy and then the new thing with Trace. </p><p>“Babe, I can’t help it if you’re the only one I want to share it all with,“ Charity replied with an easy smile and waited for Vanessa’s inevitable quip back, but was met with a drawn out silence that sent a spike a adrenaline flooding her system.</p><p>“Ness, is everything okay?“ Charity asked. </p><p>“I’m just a bit tired is all,“ Vanessa finally shared, and that ratcheted Charity’s anxiety up another notch, “But I do want to hear more about Noah and this girl. Sarah said that he's being even mopier than usual.“</p><p>Charity smiled faintly at the thought of her son, “The boy has no game at all, Ness. It’s right pathetic he is. Not sure somedays how he’s really my kid. Sure he isn’t yours?“</p><p>“I don’t know about that. I’d say I had just the right amount of game. Got me you didn’t it?“ </p><p>“You saying you played me?“</p><p>“Like a fiddle you were.“ Vanessa teased and Charity gasped in mock outrage.</p><p>“Oi. Just for that I’m not gonna to tell you the news about our Moses,“ Charity threatened.</p><p>“Not even if I added the bit about how truly mad I was for ya?“ Vanessa asked. “And still am.“ she added softly.</p><p>Charity immediately turned to mush, “He lost his first tooth.“</p><p>“He did?“ Vanessa asked excitedly.</p><p>“Cost me 5 quid, it did.“</p><p>“Why didn’t you send me any pics?“ Vanessa demanded.</p><p>Right. Charity hadn’t even thought about that, “If you came home I wouldn’t have to.“</p><p>“Charity…“ Vanessa said, the syllables of her name drawn out in such a way that Charity knew she was getting nowhere there so changed tactics.</p><p>“Fair’s fair Babe, a photo for a photo.“</p><p>“But I haven’t lost any teeth,“ Vanessa teased.</p><p>“I will leave it to your imagination,“ Charity offered and then dropped her voice a notch to whisper, “That’s always worked out well for me.“</p><p>Charity expected at least a small chuckle in reply, but was met with another drawn out pause.</p><p>“I do miss you too, Charity,“ Vanessa finally said, her voice suddenly a bit husky. “More than..I really do.“</p><p>“Hey, hey. I know Babe. I’m sorry for running my usual. It’s the sleeping apart thing. I kind of hate it if I’m being honest.“</p><p>“God, me too.“ </p><p>And this time, the silence was mutual until Charity couldn’t help but laugh, “When did we become that couple, eh?“</p><p>“Debbie’s going to be roasting you for a good while I spect.“ Vanessa agreed.</p><p>“I’ve lost all my cool with her. She sees me as a right mug now,“ Charity admitted.</p><p>“Hardly. In fact, I think you might be in for a bit of a surprise there.“ Vanessa shared. </p><p>“What are you rattling on about?“ Charity asked, completely clueless.</p><p>“If I told ya, it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?“</p><p>“Oi, you, I thought we were partners here.“</p><p>“We are. We most definitely are,“ Vanessa replied softly, but Charity didn’t have time to read more into that as Chas’ disgruntled voice rang out for her, demanding she get back to serving.</p><p>“Love you Babe. But Chas…“</p><p>“Understood. We can talk more later. Don’t forget to send the pics,“ Vanessa reminded and Charity smiled.</p><p>“Backatcha.“</p><p>—-<br/>
That evening Charity collapsed on the couch, exhausted after finally wrestling her youngest boys into their PJs and bed. She’d almost forgotten to take the promised photo, but Moses’ grin during story time had been the perfect reminder and she’d snapped a couple right away. </p><p>Pulling out her phone she saw the missed message from Vanessa and opened it to see a pic of a grinning, gap toothed young Vanessa and smiled at the caption.</p><p>“My imagination seems to be struggling a bit. Maybe if you send me the promised pics it will improve.“</p><p>Charity replied back with the photos of Moses and finally picked up the glass of wine she’d poured earlier but hadn’t had a chance to so much as touch. She took a healthy swallow and flicked on the tv. When Vanessa was home this was her favorite thing about working the day shift at the pub. They’d usually bicker a bit over what to watch before settling on a box set and then curling up together. Some days they’d end up falling asleep and others, they’d get so wrapped up in snogging that one of their teens would inevitably interrupt and sigh dramatically about the horror of it all.</p><p>Charity’s phone dinged and she eagerly picked it up, her eyes widening at the photo Vanessa had sent. That was definitely not an outfit she had ever seen before, but damned if she didn’t plan on seeing it up close and personal the second Vanessa got home.</p><p>Engrossed in typing up a fitting reply she was startled when the front door flung open hours before she expected Noah or Sarah. Glancing up, expecting one or the other, she dropped her phone in surprise.</p><p>“Debbie, what are you?“ </p><p>Debbie smiled at her Mum. “I thought it was time to come home.“ </p><p>Sarah and Noah followed into the house with Jack and the luggage.</p><p>“Surprise Granny!“ Jack shouted, launching himself at her, and Charity, still stunned, automatically opened her arms and caught him in a hug.</p><p>“Mum, you dropped your phone,“ Debbie teased, bending down to pick it up. Her eyes caught on the photo and she bit her lip, before smiling faintly and handing it to her Mum.</p><p>Charity hastily tucked her phone into her back pocket even as her eyes welled up and she pulled her daughter into a tight hug before pulling back and looking around the room.</p><p>“Did everyone know about this but me?“ </p><p>“Ness thought it would be more fun to surprise you,“ Noah shared and Charity rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Course she would,“ she grumbled and everyone laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>